


Ophiuchus Rising

by MiraMira



Series: Collected Harry Potter Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Founders fic, Gen, No Dialogue, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salazar has always felt an affinity for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ophiuchus Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Hogwarts_Elite contest.

Once, Salazar attempted to explain his affinity for the night to Godric. Under the watchful gaze of the stars, he argued, the troubles of the waking world diminished. A man could be at peace.

Godric merely scoffed. No matter. These days, Salazar appreciates his privacy.

He reaches the secret entrance he has carved out for himself, hisses the word to open the passage, and descends. A sliver of moonlight pierces through the gap left behind him and ripples off the water, bathing the walls in silver. It is a fortuitous omen. He smiles.

Here, he will build his true legacy.


End file.
